Forest of Dark Evil
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Daniel and Vala are trapped in a forest shrouded in darkness. Will they get home? Can't really explain it, just read.
1. Prologue

Well, here's my next venture

**Well, here's my next venture. I have no clue where this idea came from but my biggest fan (aka sister) liked it so . . . here it is. **

**Forest of Dark Evil**

Vala huddled next to Daniel as they crouched with their backs against a huge tree. The darkness around them seemed to close in. Shadows became deeper, more menacing. Or was it just her imagination?

"Daniel?" she began in a whisper. "Does it seem to be getting darker?"

"Yes," he replied in the same tone. "I think they're coming." As if on cue, wolves began to howl, the sound frightening and eery. Even as they looked about them, they could see the gleam of eyes. Daniel raised his gun as Vala did the same.

"Just stay close to me," the archeologist ordered. "Whatever happens, don't let them separate us."

"I'll try," Vala replied. Together, they watched as huge wolves, yellow eyes gleaming, melted out of the shadows and prowled slowly towards them.

**Do you like it so far? Interested? Review please and I'll write more. **


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's my next venture

**Okay, folks, here's chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Like most missions, this one started out normally enough. SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate onto a new planet. It was earth-like, but there was something not-quite-right about it. Something menacing and dark. They all looked about uneasily a moment before moving on.

After walking only a few hundred yards, they came to a village. It was deserted.

"This is odd," Mitchell commented as he looked around at the still, perfectly intact buildings.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. The team looked around with trained eyes, noting the lack of evidence of an attack of some sort or of a disease. There were no bodies lying about. In fact, there was no sign of life anywhere except for the dark stone houses.

A shudder ran down Vala's spine as she and Daniel moved into one of the empty buildings.

"I don't like this place," she said.

"I don't either," Daniel said, "but I can't exactly place why." They found themselves in a long low room with a door at one end. There were still furnishings in the room as if the people had merely vanished into thin air. Exchanging glances, Daniel and Vala headed for the opposite door. The archeologist pulled it open and stepped through into a forest of dark trees.

"That's funny," he remarked to Vala as she stepped through after him. "I could have sworn that the woods were farther away then that."

"Me too," replied his companion. She looked over at him. "Daniel, let's get out of here." The archeologist turned to go back through the door and froze.

"We might have a problem with that," he said. Vala turned around and gasped. The forest stretched on in every direction. The door was gone.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**Are you interested still? Review and a new chapter will be posted. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Vwa-la! The next chapter! Enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay," said Vala, "now I really don't like it here." Daniel didn't answer, but moved instead towards where the door had been, hoping that maybe it was just hidden by trees. When he found nothing, he returned to Vala, his worry dramatically increased.

"Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, do you read?" he asked, keying in on his radio. There was no reply. "This is Daniel, do you read? Can anyone hear me?" Static was his only answer.

Meanwhile, Vala had noticed something. "Look over there," she said. "It looks like there's a path running through the trees." Daniel glanced over and saw that she was right. The undergrowth had been parted around a small trail that ran on into the woods.

"I wonder where it leads," he mused.

"Only one way to find out." The archeologist looked at her and nodded. Cautiously, they began to move into the trees, following the rough path.

They had only been walking for a few minutes before Vala noticed that it seemed darker and more menacing. A shiver ran down her spine. She felt like she was being watched.

"Daniel - " she began.

"I know," he replied. "I feel it too." Uneasily, they glanced around at the darkening woods. The trees stood tall all around them. Daniel glanced up at the patches of sky that could be seen through the branches.

"Where are the stars?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

Vala looked at him. "What?"

"Look at the sky. There are no stars." Vala followed his gaze and saw that he was right. The sky was as black as the darkness inside the earth.

"Daniel, wasn't it daylight when we came through the Stargate?" Vala asked.

"Yeah, it was. And I don't remember the sun setting either."

"But if it's night, how come we can see? It looks more like twilight or something, not pitch darkness."

"I don't know," replied Daniel, "but I don't like it." Suddenly, off to their left, a wolf howled. Daniel raised his gun higher, uneasiness and fear washing over him.

"Come on. Let's keep moving," he said, trying to hide his feelings from Vala though he could tell that she felt the same. Keeping close together, they kept walking.

Suddenly, Daniel froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"What is it?" Vala whispered.

"I'm not sure," he whispered back. Carefully, he scanned the trees and bushes around them, looking for the source of his sudden uneasiness. A low growl sounded from behind them. Whirling about, they saw a huge gray wolf advancing towards them out of the dark woods, its yellow eyes gleaming maliciously. Daniel backed slowly away, making sure that Vala was behind him and in relative safety. The wolf prowled nearer, mouth open slightly. Daniel raised his P-90, blue eyes staring into gold. With a snarl, the wolf leapt at the archeologist's throat. Vala screamed and stepped back just as Daniel fired several shots. The wolf twisted in the air and fell. For several moments, neither of them moved or spoke, but merely stood staring at the fallen body and trying to still their wildly beating hearts.

Finally, Daniel took a deep breath. "Let's go," he said and they moved off into the trees. As soon as they had gone, the wolf's eyes blinked open. Effortlessly, it got up and moved silently after them, yellow eyes gleaming in the starless dark.

&

Cameron Mitchell looked around at the deserted village as the sun began its descent towards the horizon.

"Hey, Teal'c," he called, "I think it's time to be headin' home."

"Indeed," the Jaffa replied. Mitchell grabbed his radio. "Head back to the gate. We're calling it a day."

"_Roger that,"_ came Sam's reply. Then there was silence a moment.

"Jackson, Vala, do you read?" asked Mitchell. There was no answer. "Hey, Sam, have you seen Jackson and Vala lately?"

"_Now that you mention it, no."_

"Perhaps their radios have malfunctioned," Teal'c suggested.

"Maybe," said Mitchell. "Let's go look for 'em." As the pair headed back to the village square, they met Carter coming from the opposite direction.

"They headed into that building when we first got here," she said, pointing.

"Let's check it out." Together, they moved through what had once been the door and into the long low room. It was empty. And except for the door through which they had come, there was no other way out. The back wall where there might have been a door, was smooth and unbroken.

"I'll get back to the gate and radio in to Landry, tell him that we need a bit more time here," Mitchell said. "In the meantime, you two keep looking. Maybe they just . . . got lost or something." Sam and Teal'c nodded gravely and stared once more around the deserted room, a chill of unease spreading over them.

**Like? Don't like? Let me know by pushing that little button. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Next chapter. I know you all probably have questions. If I don't answer them here to your satisfaction, please feel free to ask me when you review. ****J**

**Chapter Three**

Daniel whirled around for the twentieth time in as many minutes, scanning the darkness in an attempt to locate whatever danger he knew lurked there. He saw nothing. He never did. But he knew it was there. Vala looked at him fearfully, but said nothing. She could feel it too. Together, they turned and continued down the path.

Suddenly, they came into a small clearing. Like the rest of the woods, it was lit as if my moonlight, though no moon was visible. In the center of the clearing stood what appeared to be an ancient temple. Its stone walls were crumpled and broken, its glory and splendor taken away by time and darkness. Daniel and Vala hurried forward, glad to find some form of shelter or civilization.

"We'll rest here a minute," Daniel decided, glancing around. Vala sighed in relief and was about to sit down when a voice startled them.

"You must not stay." The two companions whirled to see the bent form of an old man sitting on what appeared to be an ancient throne of some sort.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked, lowering his weapon slightly.

"You must not stay here," the man repeated. "You must make it to the door before they catch you."

"Door? What door?"

"They? Who's they?" Vala asked at the same time.

"The door back to the light," the old man replied. "If you do not make it, the dark ones will catch you and trap you here for eternity."

"Where exactly is here?" Daniel asked.

"No one knows for sure. Some say that it is not really here at all. Others say that it is another dimension all together. Still others say that it is the place between life and death. But no one really knows."

"But what exactly is this place?"

"Darkness. Evil. Death. You must leave here before you are trapped like all the others."

"The others? You mean the village?"

"Yes. They were all taken. One by one. Now they are no more."

"But you're still here," Daniel pointed out.

"Yes," nodded the old man. "I am here to guide, but I am trapped just as sure as you will be if you do not make it back to the door."

"You keep mentioning the door. What is it exactly?"

"And where is it?" Vala added.

"Follow the path. You will find it and you will know it." They all looked up as a wolf howled in the distance and was joined by another. "They are coming for you," the man said. "Go now. Find the door. Open it and escape this place or be trapped forever in darkness, cursed to run from the evil that lives here, but never escaping it. Running, always running." His voice trailed away into silence.

"Come with us," Daniel offered, but the old man shook his head.

"I cannot. Now go, before the dark ones arrive. I wish you luck and speed and safety, but I guarantee none. Farewell."

"Goodbye. And thank you." Daniel and Vala made their way through the ruins until they reached the trees once more. The path ran on, winding and twisting though the darkness.

"Daniel," Vala whispered as a wolf howled again. "I'm scared."

The archeologist looked at her tenderly. "So am I," he answered. "But we're gonna get through this." Vala nodded, taking a deep steadying breath. Daniel took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "Come on, let's get outta here." Together, hand in hand, they plunged into the darkness.

After walking for several minutes in silence, the stillness was broken by another howl. It was answered by several more. The sound echoed all around them. Daniel felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end once more. The dark ones had found them. They were coming.

**Still interested? Review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is: the next chapter. Read and Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Vala huddled next to Daniel as they crouched with their backs against a huge tree. The darkness around them seemed to close in. Shadows became deeper, more menacing. Or was it just her imagination?

"Daniel?" she began in a whisper. "Does it seem to be getting darker?"

"Yes," he replied in the same tone. "I think they're coming." As if on cue, wolves began to howl, the sound frightening and eery. Even as they looked about them, they could see the gleam of eyes. Daniel raised his gun as Vala did the same.

"Just stay close to me," the archeologist ordered. "Whatever happens, don't let them separate us."

"I'll try," Vala replied. Together, they watched as huge wolves, yellow eyes gleaming, melted out of the shadows and prowled slowly towards them. Daniel fired several shots, but the wolves didn't even blink. Slowly, the archeologist stood, pulling Vala up with him. Together, they backed around the huge tree. As soon as they were around it, Daniel leaned towards Vala.

"Run!" he whispered urgently. She didn't hesitate to do so, Daniel following. Behind them, they heard the wolves howl again as they began the chase. Through the trees they ran, expecting any minute to feel sharp claws at their back.

Suddenly, they came out into a wide clearing. There, just a few yards away, stood the door. There was no building, no walls, nothing. Just the door, standing upright in the dark grass. Vala gasped in relief and dashed towards it. Abruptly, she was brought to a halt as a pained cry echoed around the woods. Glancing back, she saw that Daniel was on the ground, a huge wolf crouching over him. Vala fired her zat. The charge hit the animal head on, but it did nothing more but get his attention. With a snarl, the wolf leapt forward, but Daniel grabbed it from behind.

"Run!" he yelled and pushed the wolf sideways, giving him enough time to stagger to his feet. Frantically, he fired his P-90 at the wolves which were now appearing out of the trees. He was sure his bullets had struck them, but they kept coming. Glancing around, she saw that Vala was at the door.

"Go!" he yelled to her and ran. He reached the door just as Vala flung it open. Together they tumbled through it. "Close it!" cried Daniel. "Quick!" Pushing hard on the wooden planks, they managed to close the door just as the first wolf reached it. Panting hard from exhaustion and fear, the two leaned back, the howls and snarls still ringing in their ears.

Daniel looked over at Vala to see that she was trembling. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay," he soothed. "It's over." Vala lay with her head against the archeologist's chest, listening to his wildly pounding heart.

After a few minutes, they had calmed down a bit and released each other.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Vala answered. "You?" Daniel nodded. There was a sudden pounding of footsteps and Mitchell came running in, followed closely by Sam and Teal'c. They stared in astonishment at the two disheveled people in front of them and at the door they were leaning against.

"What happened?" Mitchell demanded. "Where were you? Where'd the door come from?"

Daniel and Vala exchanged tired glances. "It's a long story," Daniel replied and Vala nodded in agreement.

**Well, it's almost over. If anyone has any questions about the Forest or the Dark Ones, please ask when you review. And thanks so much to my loyal readers. I love seeing your reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is: (dramatic pause) the fifth and final chapter. Enjoy. And thanks to all my loyal readers/reviewers.**

**Chapter Five**

Back once more at Stargate Command, SG-1 sat in the briefing room with General Landry, listening as Daniel and Vala told of their terrifying adventure in the strange dark woods on the other side of the door.

"So what was the deal with the door?" Mitchell asked.

"I think that it was merely the means of crossing over into the woods," Daniel answered. "Once the Dark Ones had someone new to hunt, the door closed itself."

"Sort of like those holodeck things where the door comes and goes on command?"

"Sort of."

"So what happened to the villagers? Did they all go through the door?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked grim and sad. "I think so. It was probably just one of those things that happened. Someone would go missing and never be seen again. People would think they just wandered off and got lost or killed by a wild animal. Then little by little, they all went through."

"What happened to them?" Landry asked. "Once they were inside, couldn't they have escaped the same way you and Vala did?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, but only if they weren't caught. The old man we saw mentioned something about being trapped forever and forced to run from the dark ones, but never escaping. I don't think they made it to the door before being . . . " His voice trailed off, but the everyone got the idea.

"Well, you two made it back," said Landry finally. "There's no use in dwelling on the fate of people we can't help. This briefing is over. Go get some rest." Sam and Mitchell stood to attention as the general left the room. Then they waited while Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala also stood. Together, they headed into the hall towards the commissary to eat a late dinner.

&

It was early the next morning when Daniel walked towards his office. It could also be considered extremely late depending on who you asked. Outside, it was still dark. The base seemed almost deserted as everyone slept peacefully. Ah, sleep. Daniel rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He wanted to sleep. He just . . . couldn't. As he neared his office, he was surprised to see a light on. Stepping inside, he saw Vala curled up in his chair. She sat up as the archeologist walked in.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Neither could I," came the reply. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah." They looked at each other a minute. Then Daniel nodded and sat down on the floor with his back against a cabinet. Vala hopped up and sat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Daniel hesitated a moment and then placed his arm around her, holding her close.

"Daniel," Vala asked finally, "what's a holodeck?"

The archeologist laughed. "It's something on that show _Star Trek_. They use it to create environments that aren't really there." As Vala still looked puzzled, he did his best to explain in length.

"I think I get it," she said when he had finished. "Was the place we were in real?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know," he said. "It's hard to say."

She leaned closer to him. "Do you think that there are other doors in other places? Could we ever end up back there?"

"Don't think about things like that," Daniel ordered. "It's over, alright? The door is closed." He stared into her eyes. "It's over." Vala nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder. Daniel gently rubbed her back and in a few minutes, he found himself nodding off. Glancing down at Vala, he saw that she was already asleep. Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes.

The next morning, when the rest of the team came to see what they were up to, they found the two still sitting on the floor, fast asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. If there are any questions I neglected to answer, let me know when, not if, you review. Thanks so much. See – or hear . . . or read, whatever – you next time I write. **


End file.
